


Bonded

by leetje



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Hurt Alec, Immortality, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Soul Bond, mention of Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetje/pseuds/leetje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Soulbonded.</i>
</p><p>In the four centuries that Magnus had been alive, he had heard and read the stories of mythical bonds between a Warlock and their soul’s fated mate; who more often than not was another Warlock. A Warlock and a Nephilim however, Magnus was fairly certain that had never happened before, there were no records of such a bond having ever existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> Post S1 Showverse, everything happened, aside from the Saphael angst in ep 13 because of reasons.
> 
> I haven't read the books, not will I ever plan on doing so. There may be some gaps in my Shadow World knowledge. Apologies in advance! Found the demon names and other tidbit on the SH Wiki.
> 
> Kuddos to my darling Alex for the quick beta!
> 
> *`*`*`*`*`*
> 
> Written for the SH Summertime Gift Fest 2016!
> 
> Dear Siri, 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this gift! I tried to combine your enthusiastically given prompts of Battle Couple and Soulbond together, I must say it was quite the challenge. Hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> xx

An arrow whizzed past Magnus’ head as the Warlock successfully shot the Demon in front of him apart with his magic, the bolt embedding deeply into the chest of a Circle member that had shown up on his right flank. 

“Nice shot, darling.” Turning his head, Magnus sent a quick grin towards Alec, the Shadowhunter nodding in return as he notched another arrow to his bow; the both of them quickly engaged in another fight with Valentine’s seemingly undiminished forces. Magnus was constantly surprised by how well they fought together, seamlessly reading each other’s movements; providing each other cover and aid where needed. 

The past couple of months had been one mission after another, whenever they got a lead on Valentine - and Jace’s - whereabouts Lydia had quickly dispatched several units to scope out the situation. More often than not, Magnus had tagged along with Alec, Izzy and Clary, wanting to keep the three Shadowhunters - whom had become precious to him for different reasons - safe. 

Clary was like the little sister he never had, over the years he had watched her grown into the confident and fierce young woman she now was, he had been glad that she easily forgave him for the part he’d played in keeping her memories of the Shadow World locked away and that she had actively wanted him to be a part of her life, her family. 

Isabel and he had connected through their joint love of fashion, beauty products and socialising. They occasionally would meet for shopping dates or lunch, frivolously sharing gossip or helping the other pick a new outfit. She also openly supported his relationship with her older brother, not caring one ounce what others may think, particularly their disapproving parents. Magnus adored her dearly for it. 

As for her brother, he and Alec had grown closer after the events of the Shadowhunter’s ill-fated wedding and Jace’s apparent defection to Valentine’s side. Even though they had started things off slowly, after a few weeks of dating - even surviving one tremendously awkward double date with Raphael and Sherbert - the pull between them had been strong, unable to resist taking their relationship further much quicker than Magnus had intended. More often than not, Alec would spend his nights over at Magnus’ loft these days. 

Impending war aside, these last few months had been some of the happiest months in Magnus’ centuries-long life. He had never loved someone as deeply as he loved Alexander. He could only hope his Nephilim felt the same; they hadn’t quite gotten to mutual confessions of love yet. But Magnus remained hopeful they would reach that point soon enough. 

Surveying his surroundings, he saw Clary and Isabelle fight back-to-back, both ladies fiercely attacking their opponents with strong, fluid movements. 

“Filthy Warlock!” Rolling his eyes at the uninspired insult, Magnus turned to the Circle member that had come up to him on his left, easily disarming and knocking him out cold; then watched the man fall into a puddle of Demon ichor. 

“Who’s filthy now, huh?” Next to him, he heard Alec chuckle, followed by a yelp. 

The Kuri Demon had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, its eight pincer-tipped arms forcing Alec to abandon his bow in favour of his Seraph blade; it’s fangs snapping wildly at his head. 

Just as Magnus wanted to aid his boyfriend, another two Circle members showed up, causing the Warlock to momentarily lose sight of Alec as he disposed himself of the newly-turned, rogue Shadowhunters. 

Turning back to his love, he was just in time to see Alec take a hit to the stomach; one of the Kuri Demon’s arms had produced a sword out of nowhere, seemingly taking the Shadowhunter by surprise as he ran him through. Alec cried out, yet somehow still managed to raise his own blade and run it across the Demon’s neck before stumbling backwards. 

Magnus’ heart leapt into his throat. 

“Alexander!” Stunned Alec looked at Magnus, letting out another gasp of pain. His Seraph blade clattered to the ground as he sank onto his knees, clutching his side as blood poured from the deep wound on his torso. 

Cursing, Magnus angrily sent blast of magic at the already fatally injured Demon, barely glancing to see it stumble and fall; all he cared about was quickly getting to his wounded boyfriend’s side. 

Magnus reached Alec at the same time as Isabelle did. Together they laid Alec on his back, his head cushioned into his sister’s lap as Magnus carefully inspected the wound and winced; the wound was far too deep to his liking but Magnus didn’t think it was a fatal one. 

“Will he be alright?” Magnus met Isabelle’s worried eyes. 

Magnus nodded. “I do believe he will.” Raising his hands above Alec’s torso, he set to working on healing his beloved Shadowhunter, as the fight continued around them; Clary, Raj and some others having formed a protective circle around them. 

“Magnus.” Alec groaned. 

“Shh. You heroic, silly Nephilim. Save your strength.” Reaching deep within himself, Magnus focused all of his own strength and energy to his hands, translucent blue swirls transferring between them. The Warlock would be damned if he’d lose Alec now. 

He hardly noticed time passing by, there was just him and Alec; his magic diligently repairing and reknitting Alec’s damaged side back together. Just as the wound was near to being healed, he felt a sudden surge go through him, something blooming and settling around his heart. 

Magnus gasped. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They had taken Alec back to his loft, Magnus having explained to Isabelle and Clary that he was much better equipped for taking care of Alec than the healers at the Institute could, without disclosing what had happened while Magnus healed Alec; the girls readily acquiesced and after making sure her brother was comfortably resting on Magnus’ bed, Isabelle had gone back to the Institute with Clary to give a report on the mission to Lydia, promising to come by again the next day. 

Left alone with his sleeping Shadowhunter, Magnus let his thoughts wander, no longer able to keep his emotional turmoil at bay. 

_Soulbonded._

In the four centuries that Magnus had been alive, he had heard and read the stories of mythical bonds between a Warlock and their soul’s fated mate; who more often than not was another Warlock. A Warlock and a Nephilim however, Magnus was fairly certain that had never happened before, there were no records of such a bond having ever existed. 

Magnus didn’t know how to feel, on the one hand he was elated. Never in his wildest dreams he had hoped this one would one day happen to him; deep down he had always believed that he was unworthy of such a unique connection, surely the fates agreed. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

In hindsight the signs had been there from the start. The way had he felt drawn to the Shadowhunter, how easily he had opened himself to Alexander after a century guarding his heart against any possible romantic entanglements. The way he couldn’t stay away or give up on Alec; It had been his soul recognising and fighting to be united with his other half. 

Hours passed by as the Shadowhunter slept, slowly but surely regaining his full strength. Magnus was too keyed up to do the same, flitting in and out of his bedroom to check-up on his boyfriend; his mind unable to settle. Anxiety and exhilaration constantly flip-flopping as the dominant emotion he felt; he knew he could not calm down before he had spoken to Alec and would learn what the younger man would think of their newfound situation. What if Alexander rejected the bond, and would ask if it was possible to break it? 

Magnus groaned, berating himself for his rampant thoughts. He was a centuries old Warlock; time had always been his one constant companion. Surely he could be patient enough for a little while longer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He felt Alec wake up through their bond before he even saw the younger man stir slowly on the bed. Alec sat up slowly, visibly checking himself for any external - or internal - injuries, obviously finding none. Magnus may not be as accomplished as Catarina at healing magic, but that didn’t mean he did a botched, haphazard job, thank you very much. 

Walking over to the bed, Magnus sat down at Alec’s side, grabbing his hand with his own. “My sweet, how do you feel?” 

“Like I’ve battled a dozen Raum Demons on my own. But also-” Alec put his other hand to his chest. “-there is a pressure here, almost like an awareness of sorts. I can’t describe it.” 

Magnus swallowed as Alec looked at him, he distinctly felt Alec’s confusion as if it were his own. How could he even begin to explain this? 

The Shadowhunter frowned, picking up on his apprehension. “Magnus? What’s going on? I feel- There’s something-” Alec pawed at his chest again, considering.. “It’s-... it’s you?” 

Magnus nodded as he avoided Alec’s questioning gaze, still trying to find the right words to explain what had transpired. 

“I don’t understand, how can I feel you inside me?” 

In any other circumstance, Magnus would’ve eagerly leaped at the unintended innuendo. Instead he sighed deeply and stood up, walking over to the window as he folded his arms against his chest protectively. “What do you know of soulbonds?” 

Through the bond he could feel Alec’s bewilderment intensify. “Isn’t that something that only happens between two Warlocks?” 

“Usually yes, though there have been occurrences of bonds between Warlocks and members from other factions of the Downworld through the centuries…” he trailed off. 

“But never between a Warlock and a Shadowhunter.” Alec filled in for him. 

He winced. “No, never. It seems that you and I are unique.” _In more ways than one_ , he left unsaid. 

“So what does this mean?” 

“I don’t know precisely. Between two Warlocks, the bond is pretty much instantaneous, with both having their magic that readily recognises the other. For the other instances, it took some sort of kickstart or acceleration as it were.” 

“Like you healing me.” Alec interjected. 

“Yes, though I suspect it already began to manifest that first night when we tried to summon the Memory Demon, followed by you sharing your energy with me when we saved Luke.” 

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “It also would explain why we fight so well alongside each other. I had wondered about it. We fight together almost as naturally as-” 

“-You and Jace.” Magnus finished for him, watching Alec closely. The younger man’s expression stoic. 

“What does this mean for our Parabatai bond, can these two bonds coexist?” 

Magnus slumped his shoulders remorsefully. “I don’t know, there’s never been a case like this before. We are one of a kind, darling.” 

“I guess we won’t know until Jace is back.” Alec’s face remained impassive. 

Magnus shook his head, dejectedly turning away. “Alexander, I’m sorry. It seems that I have brought yet another complication into your life.” 

He was startled, when he felt Alec’s hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed the other man had gotten up from the bed and walked up behind him. 

“Don’t say that. You are anything but a complication to me.” The Shadowhunter murmured, his deep voice making Magnus shiver. 

Magnus turned to Alec, but still avoided making eye contact. “You don’t even know the worst of it. Alexander, this bond has tied our lives together. It cannot be broken, not even in death. When one dies, the other will soon follow.” 

“But you’re immortal.” 

“Yes… and now so are you. You will no longer die of old age, I’m afraid.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Finally Magnus looked up. Alec seemed almost unruffled by the revelation. Magnus wasn’t having any of it as he stepped away. 

“How can you be so calm and practical about this? You are literally forced to watch everyone around you grow old and die, in about a hundred years everyone you have ever cared about will be gone.” Shaking his head again, Magnus anxiously paced across his bedroom. He couldn’t fathom how Alec could be so trivial about this. 

“Not everyone.” Alec said quietly, his words making Magnus stop in his tracks. “I’ll have you.” 

The Warlocks heart started to swell. “Alexander-” 

“Magnus, I love you. I think I have loved you from the moment we met.” Honest, hazel eyes pierced into his, as Alec walked up to Magnus, encircling him in his arms. “My main fear has been that eventually, I would have had to leave you behind…. and now you’re telling me that’s the one worry I never have to feel again- I couldn’t be happier.” 

Magnus closed his eyes as he let Alec’s declaration wash over him, but more than that, he felt Alec’s love pouring through their connection; from every fiber of his being. Overwhelmed, Magnus eyes started to well up. 

“Don’t cry, love.” Alec said as he reached up to wipe away a lone tear that had escaped. 

If anything, the endearment made Magnus weep even more, his knees going weak as he clung to Alec’s waist. It was the first time Alec had called him by anything other than his name; it felt utterly wonderful. 

Surging upwards, Magnus captured Alec’s lips in a searing kiss, expressing everything he felt into the kiss, as their bond was positively vibrating between them. Alec’s hands cupped his face gently, thumbs caressing his cheeks. Never had Magnus felt so cherished by someone before, so… _loved_ . Oh how long he had longed for this moment. He could scarcely believe that this wasn’t all just a dream. 

Breaking the kiss slowly, Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, simply basking in their closeness for a moment; a peaceful feeling overcame them both through their bond. 

“I love you too.” He eventually managed to murmur, heart still beating wildly in his chest, as he smiled up at his tall Shadowhunter. 

They still had much to discuss between them, but it could wait for now. Time was now on their side, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concrit? 
> 
> I'm not much of a writer, just trying to string 100 words together is usually quite the struggle, so any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://leetje.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/leetje) about Malec!! :D


End file.
